Wonders of the Seven Seas: Light of Lost City
by sanjee-chan
Summary: Treachery. Friendship. Vengeance. A legend unfolding before your very eyes. Prophecies untold. Anything can happen in the Seven Seas where adventure and romance await the call of a war about to cease. And it all starts in the medieval Kingdom of Khaeryn when two brothers stumble against the legend of the Lost CIty. Currently on prologue and accepting OC applications. On hold.


**A/N: If you guys read my story 'The Path Taken', then you would probably recognize some of the names. Anyway this story is not set in the One Piece time line. It's an AU, well, more or less. It's set in the medieval-ish period where there are castles, knights, Vikings, that sort of gig. If you saw that picture I put up there, and you are interested in submitting your OC to this story then please PM me. Or if you have Skype, my name's sanjee-san there. You can also check my profile page here. I think I put up some details there. I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.**

* * *

The Kingdom of Khaeryn is a lush kingdom filled with fruit trees and vegetation. It was well out of most ocean trade routes but it still had visitors due to its fame. Fame brought about by the tasty apples that grow around the island and the tell-tale legends that are told in every place, it starts to sound like the truth.

Some of these legends tell the stories of knights, beasts, dragons, bandits, war, gold, jewels. But one legend tells the tale of a great treasure that is found at the bottom of the ocean. The treasure is said to be far greater than a whole ball room filled to the brim with gold and jewels. And it serves to give power and health, eternal life even. Guar-

"Yes, I know, I know." A brunette chuckled softly. "Guarded by the serpent of-"

"Aw, come on. That's my favorite part!" a blonde cut her off abruptly. "The serpent guards the treasure and gobbles up everyone who tries to steal the treasure. Rips them limb from limb and feasts on their-"

"Okay!" the brunette snapped her fingers. "Let's just skip the gruesome details."

"You're such a bore, princess."

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the kingdom a small band of infamous pirates have docked on the port of Din Tagyll. One of these pirates are currently listening to the same legend told by the tavern keeper.

"That treasure," a redhead leaned against the counter behind him. "Is it even real?"

The tavern keeper gulped. "Well, it's just a legend. No one's ever proven if it exists or not."

"Enough with your day dreaming, Eustass-ya." Another pirate walked into the room, he displayed a nodachi which currently rested on his right shoulder.

"Well, if it isn't my older brother," the redhead turned to face him. "Law-chan."

Law frowned at him as he walked past. "Don't ever call me that, again."

"Whatever," Kid waved his threat off as Law sat next to him and ordered a drink. "Listen to this legendary treasure. Say it again, old man."

"Well, the legend has a lot of versions but most of them say the same thing," the tavern keeper began as he handed Law an aged brandy. "It's worth a lot of money and it grants incredible power-"

"Sounds like your typical fantasy treasure," Law placed some coins on the counter and began drinking.

"-while some others say it can bring someone back to life," the tavern keeper finished.

Law coughed and looked inside the mouth of the bottle.

"Taste bad?" Kid joked.

Law glared at him for a bit before asking the tavern keeper. "How do you get this treasure?"

"Hey. I thought you said it was legendary," Kid frowned, confused at Law's reaction.

"Shut up, Eustass-ya."

"Legend says you'll need a jewel but not just any jewel. The crown jewel of Khaeryn, The Light of the Lost City."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's short, it is a prologue after all. And it's mostly for the purpose of recruiting a lot of OCs for future characters. But don't worry, other canon characters will be appearing in the chapters. You can also suggest who you want to appear in the first chapter. And probably your very own OC. PS the blonde girl is my own OC. Although I'm thinking of making a new OC, the brunette, you can still ask me to make your OC the princess. I'm looking for a girl [because, duh, princess? (but she doesn't have to be a brunette, I can change that detail later)] that has princess-like attitudes and a sense of honor. She's a very important character. Please Fave, Follow and Review!**


End file.
